


It Started With a Whisper

by MasterKathy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaged!Loki, F/F, F/M, FLUFF MONSTER, Fluff, FrostSpider, M/M, Mental Illness, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Superfamily, also for the grammar, completely disregard age of ultron, de-aged loki, honestly i promise you i am editing it, i promise i am editing it, i wrote this in 2012, no Spideypool here, please forgive how terrible this is, sorry in advance for the fluff, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/MasterKathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stark-Rogers was adopted by Tony and Steve when he was just three years old. Now he's nearly sixteen, and he thinks his life in Avengers Tower is pretty great. Romance, adventure, and utter madness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm going to apologize for the grammar and the lack of continuity - I wrote this story in 2012, and it was originally posted on FanFiction.net (which explains enough, I believe). I am going to be editing as I continue writing, so you can expect that if you decide to venture further into the story. This is the sequel to another story (only on FF) that is about Peter being adopted - I can provide the link to it if anyone would like to know more. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's some background information: 
> 
> Matthew and Markus are twins - Thor and Jane's sons - and they're 16 year old sophomores   
> Chloe is Bruce and Darcy's daughter - she's a 13 year old seventh grader   
> Tasia is Clint and Natasha's daughter - she's a 14 year old eighth grader

Peter loved mornings. He loved that his alarm was set to play "The NaNoWriMo Song" by All Caps, and that his sheets were covered with scenes from Super Mario Brothers. He loved the sliver of New York sun that showed through his blinds, and the smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen down the hall. But if there was one thing he loved most of all, it was waking up almost every morning with a warm body curled against his side.

He was almost sixteen years old, and had been a member of the family for twelve and a half blissful years. There was never a doubt in his mind that his Dads loved him, and that the rest of the family loved him as well.

Loki had nightmares. They had plagued him for as long as he could remember, and the only thing that seemed to help was snuggling his best friend. His mom had told him that he had always done what he did: have nightmare, get out of bed, take elevator up to penthouse, and proceed to climb into Peter's bed. Even when he was a kid he had braved the trip.

Peter stretched his arms above his head and slowly got out of bed. Loki still slept, and Peter went to go take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, when Peter emerged from the bathroom in boxers, Loki was sitting fully dressed on his freshly-made bed, petting Snugglemuffin and watching Adventure Time on the television.

"Gmrning," the younger boy muttered sleepily.

"Good morning," Peter replied, walking over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a "Bowties are Cool" Tardis blue t-shirt before walking back out into the room. "Yes or no?"

Loki glanced at the clothing choices. "Gorgeous. Now hurry up, I want some of Uncle Steve's famous chocolate chip pancakes!"

The two teenagers walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, where Tasia and Matthew were already eating. Steve was flipping pancakes at the counter, wearing his "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"Morning honey," Steve said to his son, leaning over to kiss the boy's forehead. "You hungry?"

"Pops, I'm a growing boy. When am I not hungry?" Peter sat down at the table and took a couple pancakes of his own. Steve brought him over a mug of coffee, and some orange juice for Loki. "I'm never getting married, because I don't think I'll ever meet someone who makes pancakes this good."

"Hey, don't knock marriage until you try it!" Tony walked in. "Oh man, Capsicle. It's our baby's first day as a sophomore!"

Steve, who could detect the sarcasm in Tony's tone, glared at his husband. "Tony, be nice."

Loki instinctively grabbed Peter's hand under the table, and Peter took a bite of his pancakes.

Markus walked in, carrying his school bag. He dropped it by Matthew's and Tasia's before sitting down. "Mom's pissed at you," he said to his twin. "She wanted to look over your internship app before you sent it."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "At sixteen years of age, I am more than capable of filling out an application."

Tasia wasn't in high school yet. While Loki was a freshman, she was only entering the eighth grade. She was lucky to have older "cousins" that always included her. Her other half, Chloe (who was to be in the seventh grade that year), hadn't arrived yet, making her feel slightly awkward. Matthew noticed this and leaned over to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"You're gonna be fine," he said softly, "I promise."

This caused a slight smile.

"Petey, what's on your agenda for today?" Markus asked.

"Hm. Soccer is from 2:55-5:00, then come back here and start on homework, I guess. Probably help Dad with Dummy 6.0. Why?" Peter asked.

"Because there's gonna be a party tonight at Smash, and I wanted to see if you were going," Markus replied before turning to Matthew. "Mom said we could go."

Steve was about to respond, but Tony cut him off. "Of course he can go, Markus. Peter, take Loki. Have fun. Be home by midnight."

"Wow, uh, thanks Dad," Peter replied with a huge grin.

Chloe finally showed up, wearing a cute pair of plaid overalls over a white tank top. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and a pair of black oxfords adorned her feet.

"Morning everyone," she chirped happily as Steve brought her over some pancakes.

"Mornin' Chloe," Markus said with a smile.

Breakfast continued on, with the kids chattering, lunches being made, shoes getting pulled on, and goodbye kisses being given. Then, all six kids headed down to the garage so Happy could give them a ride to school.

OOOOOO

Jefferson Middle School was actually part of the same building as JHS, so they were all dropped off in the same place. Chloe and Tasia wandered off to sit with the other middle school kids in the gymnasium, while the boys walked towards the auditorium for the opening speech.

"Welcome to another year at Jefferson High School!" the principal, Mr. Gardner, said. "I see many familiar faces, and plenty of new ones. This should be a fantastic year."

They received their schedules, and the four quickly compared. They all had lunch together, and last-period study hall, but that was it for Loki.

"Text me, okay?" Peter said worriedly when he dropped Loki off by his English class. Loki nodded vigorously. "Go. Learn. Have fun."

And then Peter was alone. He walked to AP Calculus, an extremely advanced class for a sophomore, and chose a seat at the front of the room before checking his phone.

> **Loki: Because, folks, high school is bound to be the best years of your pathetic life!**
> 
> **Peter: Ah, Mrs. Webber. What a great teacher.**
> 
> **Loki: I wish I were older. I'm stuck in a class with people who don't like me.**
> 
> **Peter: I'm sorry, bb. I'm stuck in a class with all seniors. -_-**
> 
> **Loki: Am I going to get in trouble if they catch me with my phone out?**
> 
> **Peter: As long as you mostly pay attention then no**.

Peter grabbed a copy of the syllabus and a sheet of factoring practice problems before turning back to his phone.

> **Loki: My parents are already texting to make sure I'm alright.**
> 
> **Peter: I'm shocked Pops hasn't yet. Dad probably told him not to.**
> 
> **Loki: I love our family, but holy bananas, overprotective much?**
> 
> **Peter: Gotta do some calc problems. I'll be back in like 5 minutes.**

He looked down at the sheet and grinned. Math came easy to him. 'Two X cubed minus three X squared minus eleven X plus six,' he thought. 'Piece of cake.'

When the factoring problems were finished, Peter turned back to his phone.

 

> **Loki: Okie dokie. Have fun.**
> 
> **Peter: I'm back. How's English?**
> 
> **Loki: Don't even ask.**

OOOOOO

Steve didn't like how empty the apartment felt. Tony was in the lab and Peter was at school and even Snugglemuffin was nowhere to be found. He found himself looking through the old photo album from the first year after they adopted their son.

Peter was so small then. In so many ways, he was the same. Same lanky body, still tall for his age. The sticky-uppy brown hair was still there, and he wore glasses to help with his vision problems. He still kissed his Dads' cheeks every night before bed.

"Hey honey," Tony said when he walked into the kitchen. "Oh wow." He smiled down at the pictures. "There's our baby."

Steve shifted a bit to kiss his husband's warm and inviting mouth. "Can you believe he'll be sixteen in a couple months? I just... It still amazes me."

Tony ran his hand through Steve's sandy blonde hair and pulled him closer. The two men embraced lovingly for a few more moments.

OOOOOO

Loki's favorite part of the day was when Peter bought him an ice cream sandwich at lunch. They sat with the twins and some of their other friends, including MJ Watson, Gwen Stacy, Wade Wilson, and Harry Osborn.

"So, Loki, how're you enjoying your freshman year?" Wade asked.

"It's okay. Kinda boring, but it's only the first day," Loki took a small bite of the ice cream before offering some to MJ, who also took a bite. "Are you guys going to the party tonight?"

"I know I am," Gwen smiled. "And I'm giving Harry and MJ a ride. Wade, I can pick you up too, if you want."

"Sure," Wade said.

OOOOOO

The way Peter's hair looked in sunlight, where the little bits of burgundy were truly noticeable. The way he moved across the field as they worked play after play, drill after drill. These were all things that Loki noticed as he watched the soccer practice after school. He was sitting on the bleachers, pretending to read "The Hobbit" but really watching, intently.

"WHY IS IT SO HOT!" a boy named Sammy Truman remarked. "THE SUN GOD MUST HATE US!"

And that's when Peter pulled off his shirt. "If it's so fugging hot, take off your shirt, idiot." And he returned to the field.

Loki blushed and looked away. 'What the hell, Loki?' he asked himself. 'It's just Peter! Your BEST FRIEND!'

But even he couldn't deny it: there was a hidden part of the younger boy that yearned for Peter to be his. It wasn't fair that the ninja rings they'd exchanged as kids didn't apply anymore (despite the fact that they both still wore them). But Loki knew that Peter would never go for someone like him.

Practice was over not long later. Peter put back on his shirt, and Happy arrived to take the four boys back to the tower. Peter slid his fingers into Loki's without thinking about it. They stayed that way until Peter had to take a shower, fifteen minutes later, and Loki went down one floor to where his family was.

"Hey Mom," he said when he entered. He kicked off his high-tops and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the counter.

Darcy smiled. "Hi baby boy. How was school?"

"... Fine, I guess," he shrugged. Bruce looked at him over the top of his glasses. "I'm gonna go get ready for the party tonight. And then go up to Pete's for some homework." Loki grabbed another cookie and hurried from the room.

Bruce put down his notepad. "I'm telling you now, he's in love with that boy. And there's no doubt in my mind that Peter feels the same way."

Darcy kissed her husband's cheek.


	2. Party All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Loki, Markus, and Matthew attend the party - Peter gets jealous - Chloe and Tasia have a sleepover.

Peter loved parties. He loved the vibe they gave off, and the feeling of power that radiated through his body. Loki, on the other hand, was shy - he held Peter's hand and awkwardly glanced around the room of the teen club. Matthew and Markus were off with some of the other guys from the soccer team, talking animatedly and sipping at their sodas. 

"You want something to drink?" Peter asked, sensing his best friend's tension. 

"S-sure," Loki replied. "Uhm, I'll just go talk to Matt and Mark? While you're getting them?"

"Okay." Peter kissed his cheek quickly before walking over to the bar.

Loki wandered over to the twins and stood between them shyly. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Loke. Guys, this is Loki - he's practically our cousin. Loki, these are the guys: Tommy, Seth, and Mac." Matthew introduced.

Seth gave him a wide smile, and that made him relax a little. "Nice to meet you, Loki."

Loki smiled back. "You too."

Peter didn't like this. Seth was a playboy, with both men and women, breaking hearts and taking names. Loki was, well, a baby. With drinks in hand, he walked back over to the group and slid his arm around Loki's tiny waist. Loki took one of the drinks and settled back happily.

"Who're you guys playing on Friday?" Loki asked.

That question launched a huge conversation about the upcoming Lakeview vs. Jefferson game, and Loki learned more about soccer than he had ever expected. He was surprised by the fact that Peter hadn't moved his arm, and was gently rubbing Loki's hip with his long fingers. It took everything inside him to not snuggle deeper into the older boy's side.

OOOOOO

Tasia was having a sleepover with Chloe on the Barton's floor. They were both in their pajamas, watching Star Trek and eating snacks. In the middle of Chekov screaming "I CAN DO THAT!," Tasia's phone buzzed.

> **Matthew: How's the sleepover?**
> 
> **Tasia: It's okay. I'm wearing my cupcake pajamas. How's the party?**
> 
> **Matthew: Interesting. Peter is being strange with Loki. More clingy than usual.**
> 
> **Tasia: Maybe Peter will finally make his move tonight?**
> 
> **Matthew: I'll keep you posted. :D**

It was three weeks ago to the day that Peter finally admitted to Tasia and the twins that he loved Loki, that he wanted a romantic relationship with his best friend, and that he wasn't sure what to do. He loved him with every fiber of his being, and anyone with eyeballs could recognize that.

"What do you think about Markus?" Chloe said.

Tasia shrugged. "What do you mean? Mark's awesome. A great friend. Always there when you need him. Why?"

Chloe blushed slightly. "I don't know. Lately things between the two of us have seemed... Different. Like I want him to... I don't know, like me or something. Like like me."

"Aw, you should go for it!" Tasia pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail and smiled. "He's such a sweet guy. It's obvious he adores you."

A knock sounded on the door, and Clint stuck his head inside the room. "Hey honey. You two want some dinner? I made mashed potato casserole."

"Sure, daddy. We'll be out in a minute." Tasia smiled.

Clint's mashed potato casserole was famous. It was a mix of cheddar cheese, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, chives, and bacon. And delicious. Natasha was sitting at the table when the two girls emerged, reading a SHIELD report.

"Hi Momma," Tasia said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Daddy, it smells delicious."

Chloe and Tasia sat down, and each got a plateful of casserole.

"So, Chloe, how was your first day?" Natasha asked.

Chloe made a face, and the three Bartons laughed. "That bad, huh?" Clint asked. "At least you didn't beat anyone up; that's a plus."

OOOOOO

It was almost 11:30. Peter knew that they would have to leave in the next ten minutes in order to get home before curfew, but there was something he needed to do, before it was too late. 

"Excuse me," he said to the DJ. "Can you play the song _Faithfully_ by Journey?"

"Of course, kid. Right after this song is finished."

Loki was over at the officially proclaimed Soccer Team table. He was talking to Mac and Tommy. Seth was off flirting with someone or another. Peter's heart was beating heavily, and every step towards the table seemed to take a lifetime.

"Hey Loki. Wanna dance next song?" Peter asked anxiously.

"S-sure, Petey," Loki replied, a small blush radiating over his cheeks.

When the song started, Peter pulled Loki to his feet and onto the dance floor.

"P-Pete, this is a slow song," Loki said quickly.

Peter took Loki's hands and placed them on his own shoulders, before moving his hands down to Loki's hips. "I know. Why do you think I requested it?"

Loki gazed up at Peter with large eyes, his lips slightly parted. "You wanted to slow dance with me?"

"Always," Peter said, looking straight into his eyes. "Loki... You have no idea what you do to me. I mean, I know we're best friends, but what I feel for you goes way beyond that. I... I think I'm in love with you, and I know... I know that we're super young, but you mean so much to me."

Loki stood on his tiptoes so his lips could reach Peter's ear. He hesitated, but then responded: "I love you too."

Peter let out a sigh of relief and pulled Loki closer. Loki settled against him, closing his eyes and smiling. Of course, once the song ended they had to haul ass out of there. Happy was waiting for them in the parking lot. Matthew and Markus talked the entire way back, but in the dark, Peter and Loki snuggled silently.

OOOOOO

Steve and Tony were in their bedroom. Steve read while his husband watched The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. A knock sounded on their door at 10:36.

"Come in," Tony said.

Peter opened the door and slipped inside. He was in pajamas (a Nirvana t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, with black toe socks). "Hey. Can I watch with you for a bit?"

Tony nodded. Peter crossed the wooden floor to crawl onto the bed between his dads. Steve put down his book and looked over at his son, who had what seemed to be a permanent love struck grin on his face. "How was the party?" he asked.

"It was alright. I introduced Loki to plenty of people. He seems to be fitting in just fine." Peter said. "Just a typical high school party, I guess. I promise I didn't have unsafe or safe sex, drink alcohol, or do any drugs, legal or illegal."

"That's my boy," Steve ruffled the boy's hair.

Until 11:00, Peter stayed in his dads' room, relating to them the events of his first day. At that time, he kissed them both on the cheek, said he loved them, and bid them goodnight.

"We have raised the perfect son," Tony said, turning off the television and pulling off his t-shirt.

Steve turned off the light and pulled Tony close. "I can't agree with you more."

OOOOOO

Bruce and Darcy were sitting at the kitchen table when Loki walked in. Both looked up from SHIELD reports, and smiled at him.

"Hi baby," Darcy said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. The DJ was awesome, and Peter introduced me to his soccer friends. An a-plus evening for sure." Loki poured himself a glass of orange juice. "What're the reports for?"

Bruce smiled. "Just another thing that the Cyclops needs us for. You need to get to bed, son."

"I know, I know. Goodnight." He hugged his Dad and kissed his Mom's forehead. "I love you." He finished off his glass and put it in the dishwasher before moving back to his bedroom.

Bruce's phone buzzed.

> **Chloe: Tasia and I are going to bed now. Goodnight and I love you, Daddy. And the same to Mom.**
> 
> **Bruce: Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you too.**

"Chloe said goodnight and she loves us," Bruce said.

Darcy smiled happily. "Bruce?" He looked up at her. "Honey, let's go get some sleep. It's our turn to make breakfast in the morning."

Bruce nodded in agreement, and they gathered their papers before heading back to their own bedroom to sleep.

OOOOOO

It was nearly one in the morning when Loki crept into Peter's bedroom. The television was on, and the volume turned low. Peter couldn't sleep unless there was a bit of background noise. He was stretched out across the bed, fast asleep. Loki kicked off his slippers and slid beneath the covers beside him. Feeling the warmth, Peter instinctively pulled Loki close and wrapped his arms around him. Loki closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


End file.
